Das Leben des Peter Pettigrew
by Avarra
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt, habe ich mir ein paar Gedanken um das Leben von Wurmschwanz gemacht...heraus gekommen ist das dabei .
1. Prolog mit einer traurigen Geburt

Hi there!

Wie der Titel schon sagt, handelt meine Geschichte von Peter Pettigrew, dem wohl unbeliebtesten Rumtreiber aller Zeiten. Eigentlich schreibe ich gerade an einer anderen Geschichte, aber irgendwann kam mir die Idee zu dieser hier und ich musste sie einfach aufschreiben...

Liebe Grüße, Avarra

Titel: Das Leben des Peter Pettigrew - Eine romanhafte Abhandlung  
(Mit einem Vorwort von Evander Lovegood)

Autor: Avarra

Altersbeschränkung: ab 14 Jahren  
Genre: Fantasie, Drama, Biographie   
Hauptcharakter: Peter Pettigrew (wer auch sonst)   
Inhaltsangabe: Eine Geschichte über das Leben Peter Pettigrews

Zum Rechtlichen: Alle bekannten Figuren in der Geschichte gehören J.K.Rowling und ich möchte damit auch kein Geld verdienen.

Und nun...Vorhang auf.

**Das Leben des Peter Pettigrew – Eine romanhafte Abhandlung**

(mit einem Vorwort von Evander Lovegood)

_Sehr verehrte Hexen und Zauberer,_

_zunächst einmal möchte ich Sie beglückwünschen zum Kauf dieses Buches. Sicher haben Sie lange überlegt, ob es wirklich dieser Titel sein soll. Verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, wer Peter Pettigrew war und was er getan hat._

_In letzter Zeit sind wieder vermehrt Diskussionen über seine Person aufgetreten. Die meisten Stimmen verdammen ihn zu ewiger Hölle und würden ihn gern selbst verwünschen, falls er noch am Leben wäre. Es gibt so viele Beweise seiner Schuld, dass es wohl in hundert Leben nicht möglich wäre, ihn davon reinzuwaschen._

_Trotzdem oder vielleicht genau deshalb sind da mittlerweile auch einige wenige, die einen genaueren Blick auf seinen Charakter werfen wollen._

_War Pettigrew wirklich nur ein einfacher Mitläufer und Verräter? Was hat ihn zu dem werden lassen? _

_Meine verehrten Leser, als ich auf den Gedanken kam, das Leben des Peter Pettigrew in einer Biographie einzufassen, bin ich auf mannigfaltige Hindernisse gestoßen. Zum Einen die breite Öffentlichkeit, welche mit großer Abscheu darauf reagierte (ich möchte nicht aufzählen, wieviele Heuler ich seitdem bekommen habe), zum Anderen aber auch Bekannte von Peter selbst, welche mir dringend davon abrieten. Außerdem war die Frage, ob sich überhaupt eine Leserschaft finden ließe, wo es doch nach dem Ende des Letzten Krieges so viel interessantere Charaktere a la Bellatrix Lestrange oder Severus Snape zu erforschen galt._

_Zu guter letzt konnte ich auch zunächst keinen passenden Autoren finden. Ich fragte bei vielen an, namhaften und weniger berühmten. Einer sagte mir direkt ins Gesicht, an diesem Wurm wolle er sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen. Aber auch alle anderen lehnten ab._

_Schließlich fand sich doch noch eine junge Autorin bereit, sich Peter Pettigrews anzunehmen. _

_Ihr Werk ist es, was Sie hier in den Händen halten. In monatelanger Kleinarbeit hat sie Fakten zusammen getragen; unzähligen Hinweisen ging sie nach und das Wichtigste: Sie befragte sämtliche noch lebende beziehungsweise nicht mehr lebende Zeitzeugen (ich meine natürlich Geister!). _

_Aus all diesen Dingen nun ist „Das Leben des Peter Pettigrew" entstanden, darstellend die wichtigsten Abschnitte und Vorkommnisse seines Lebens (zumindest die, von denen wir wissen)._

_Nicht als Wertung seines Charakters soll dieses Buch verstanden werden, sondern als Information darüber, wer dieser Mann wirklich war und wie er seinen Weg ging._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Vergnügen beim Lesen _

_und verbleibe hochachtungsvoll,_

_Ihr Evander Lovegood_

_Chefredakteur des „Klitterer"  
Herausgeber der Reihe „Persönlichkeiten des Letzten Krieges"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

1. Kapitel – Eine traurige Geburt

Es gab nicht viel, was Henry Pettigrew liebte. Geld, Einfluß. Macht, natürlich. Und seine Frau.  
Sein Weib, dieses hinreißende Geschöpf. Selbst jetzt, da er ihre Schreie vernahm, die sie unter größten Schmerzen hervorstieß. Selbst jetzt liebte er sie abgöttisch.Und das kleine Wurm, dem sie gerade auf die Welt verhalf.

Henry Pettigrew trank einen weiteren Schluck Feuerwhiskey und starrte dann in die knisternden Flammen des Kamins. Dieser stellte die einzige Lichtquelle in dem dunklen Raum dar. Schwere Gobelins hingen vor den Fenstern und versperrten den Blick auf eine klare Novembernacht. Doch selbst wenn Pettigrew etwas für funkelnde Sternenhimmel übrig gehabt hätte, so wäre es ihm zu dieser Stunde vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen.

Leise Schritte näherten sich der Tür und Pettigrew setzte sich gerade auf. Vielleicht...? Die tappelnden Füße kamen immer näher, schienen einen Moment zu verharren, und liefen dann weiter. Der dickliche Mann warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr, deren Zeiger mit funkelnden Rubinen besetzt waren. Halb zehn.  
Es war sein erstes Kind, das da gerade eine Etage höher zur Welt kam. Eigentlich hatte er der Geburt beiwohnen wollen, doch nachdem seine Frau ihm während einer besonders schlimmen Wehe fast die Hand gebrochen hatte, war er von seiner Hauselfe Nebbles energisch hinausgeschoben worden, mit dem Hinweis: „Sie stören nur die Missis, Herr. Nebbles ruft sie sofort, wenn das Kleine da ist!"

Pettigrew gehörte nicht zu den Zauberern, die sich einfach befehlen ließen, ganz besonders nicht von einer Hauselfe. Aber dieses eine Mal war er absolut hilflos und gab sich geschlagen vor dem Pulk an Hexen und weisen Frauen, die das Geburtszimmer bevölkerten. Henry wusste, seine Frau war in guten Händen. In den besten; er hatte weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut.

Sinnend blickte er wieder in das Feuer. Er wusste noch nicht über das Geschlecht seines Kindes und überlegte, worüber er sich mehr freuen würde.Ein Stammhalter, der seinen Namen weiter trug; an den er eines Tages das Familiengeschäft übergeben konnte? Oder ein kleines Mädchen, das ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit um den Finger wickeln würde?Bei dem Gedanken an eine Miniaturausgabe seiner Frau Priscilla musste Henry lächeln.  
Ja, so eine kleine - „Herr! Herr!" Nebbles Stimme klang mißtönend in seine gerade erdachte Traumwelt. Noch bevor Henry sich erhoben hatte, war die Elfe bereits in das Zimmer gestürmt und zog an seinem Bein.

„Kommt, es ist da!" Henry verspürte eine plötzliche Schwäche in den Beinen. Sein Kind, sein erstes Kind!  
„Was ist es denn?" „Nebbles darf nicht sagen, was es ist. Nebbles hat es der Herrin versprochen!" Mittlerweile rannten Hauselfe und Herr die breite Treppe hinauf. Oben am Fuße blieb Henry einen Moment stehen, um zu verschnaufen. Seine mittleren Jahre waren schon fast vorbei und so war auch seine Form dahin gegangen.Leise Schreie aus Richtung des Geburtszimmers ertönten auf dem Flur.  
Langsam schritt Henry zu der großen Tür. Seltsam, diesen Moment hatte er sich immer so erhaben und voller Größe vorgestellt, aber jetzt war sein Hirn wie leer geblasen. Gänzlich stumm öffnete er die Tür zum Geburtszimmer.

Warme stickige Luft schlug ihm entgegen. Schlagartig verstummten die Anwesenden und starrten ihn an. Henry kam sich vor wie ein Eindringling, so geladen war die Atmosphäre.Da, ein leises Wimmern, sich langsam steigernd zu einem orkanartigen Crescendo, das von den Wänden widerhallte. So lautete denn der erste Gruß des Neugeborenen an den Vater. Eingewickelt in Tücher, die nur sein faltiges Gesicht freiließen, wurde das Baby in Henrys Arme gelegt.  
„Ein Junge", flüsterte irgendwer in sein Ohr. Der Vater starrte hinab auf seinen Sohn, sein Kind, das immer noch leise wimmerte und langsam schläfrig wurde.  
„Wunderbar", sagte Henry zu allen und niemandem. Ein verkümmertes Stöhnen. Seine Frau...Priscilla. Eine Hebamme nahm ihm das Kind aus den Armen und trug es fort. Henry wollte protestieren, aber ein dünner Zauberer mit einem weißen Kranz aus Haaren und klugen Augen nahm ihn beim Arm und führte ihn ein wenig abseits.

„Mister Pettigrew", hub er an, doch Henry, sich immer noch nach seinem Kinde reckend, beachtete ihn nicht. „Mister Pettigrew!" Dieses klang schon weitaus strenger und so wandte der frischgebackene Vater endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Heiler zu.  
„Zunächst einmal beglückwünsche ich sie zur Geburt ihres Sohnes. Er ist kräftig und gesund und wird allem Anschein nach ein großer, starker Mann werden." Henry quittierte dies mit einem Nicken.  
„Er hat die Geburt sehr gut überstanden und wird jetzt noch abschließend gewogen, gemessen und in den Stammbaum eingetragen. Ihre Frau meinte, der Junge solle Peter heißen." „Was immer sie möchte", antwortete Henry ungeduldig. „Doch wie geht es ihr?"  
Stille entstand zwischen den beiden Männern, derart peinlich, dass Henrys Aufmerksamkeit nun ungeteilt auf dem alten Zauberer lag. Dieser schien etwas Schweres bewältigen zu müssen, denn er schluckte mehrmals hart und wischte sich imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn. Henry wusste plötzlich, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
„Was ist mit Priscilla?" Die Frage klang wie ein Peitschenknall und entfaltete eine ähnliche Wirkung auf den Zauberer. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und begann dann zu sprechen.  
„Mister Pettigrew, die Geburt war äußerst schwierig. Eine Zauberergeburt ist nie einfach, da immer Magie mitschwingt. Alles in unserer Welt besteht aus Magie-Strömen; großen, kleinen, leisen, lauten. Und so auch wir Zauberer und Hexen. Heiler wie ich sind bei einer Geburt vor allem dafür zuständig diese Ströme in Gleichlang zu halten, damit sie sich nicht gegenseitig behindern." „Sich – wie bitte? Wollen sie mir sagen, meine Frau und mein Sohn haben sich gegenseitig...behindert! Das ist lachhaft! Lassen sie mich sofort zu ihr!"  
Henry wollte an dem Magier vorbei zum Wochenbett stürmen, aber wieder wurde er festgehalten. „Lassen sie los!", zischte er, doch der andere schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ihre Frau ist sehr geschwächt. Wir konnten ihr nicht einmal das Kind geben; sie hätte es fallen lassen."  
„Was hat sie genau?" Henry spürte Verzweiflung in sich wachsen, gemischt mit furchtbarem Zorn. Wie konnte es seiner Priscilla schlecht gehen, wo doch gerade ihr Junge zur Welt gekommen war?  
„Die Magie-Ströme von Mutter und Kind liegen normalerweise auf einer Wellenlänge. Quasi bilden sie eine Einheit, bis diese dann bei der Geburt getrennt wird. Normalerweise stellt das kein Problem dar; im Falle ihrer Frau jedoch kam es zu Komplikationen." „Welcher Art?"  
„Sie...der Magie-Strom ihrer Frau stieß den ihres Sohnes ab. Das gibt es nicht oft, vor allem, da ihre Frau so begabt ist, aber es kommt vor."  
„Wird sie sterben?" Henry hatte Probleme schon immer direkt angesprochen. Sein Talent, die Dinge frei heraus zu benennen, hatte ihm Freunde und Feinde geschaffen. Und obwohl er eigentlich gar keine Antwort auf diese Frage wollte, hatte er sie einfach stellen müssen.  
Nun blickte er in das Gesicht des alten Zauberers, der die folgenden Sätze wohl schon hunderte Male in seinem Leben gesagt hatte. „Wir wissen es nicht. Diese Art von Magie ist einfach noch zu unerforscht. Es tut mir leid."

Damit geleitete der Heiler Pettigrew an das Bett seiner Frau und ließ die beiden dann allein. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah Henry seine Frau. Ihr zerstörtes Gesicht war umrahmt von strähnigem Haar. Aufgedunsene Wangen gaben ihr ein krankes Aussehen, und ihre Lippen waren vor Schmerz zerbissen.Kaum hob sie den Kopf, als Henry sich vorsichtig neben sie setzte. Für eine lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Priscilla schien für ein Gespräch zu schwach und Henry hätte nicht gewußt, was er sagen sollte.  
Die Geschäftigkeit um sie herum nahm langsam ab, der Raum leerte sich, bis sie schließlich ganz allein waren. Und noch immer sprachen sie kein Wort. Erst als aus dem Nebenraum erneut das Wimmern ihres Sohnes zu vernehmen war, öffnete Priscilla die Augen. Sie suchten den Blick Henrys und banden ihn schließlich fest. Lange saß er so bei ihr. Nur zweimal stand er noch auf; um Feuerholz in den Kamin zu zaubern und für seine Frau eine zusätzliche Decke herbeizurufen.

Drei Tage später verstarb Priscilla. Ihre Beisetzung erfolgte auf dem Friedhof von Eternal Grave. Henry, der Witwer mit dem Neugeborenem, bekam die meiste Aufmerksamkeit und zeigte am wenigsten Trauer. Als seine Mutter ihm den Sohn in den Arm drücken wollte, schüttelte er mit starrer Miene den Kopf und würdigte den Säugling keines Blickes.

Es gab nicht mehr viel, was Henry Pettigrew liebte.


	2. Frühe Jugendjahre

**2. Kapitel – Frühe Jugendjahre**

Das Gras auf der anderen Seite des Bachufers war hoch gewachsen.  
Grüne Halme stachen in die Höhe, gepaart mit Blumen der unterschiedlichsten Farben und Formen. Leises Plätschern klang von dem fröhlichen Wasser bis zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe. Ein paar Birken standen dort im Halb.

Zu ihren Füßen, wo der Boden mit zartem Moos bedeckt war, spielte ein kleiner Junge. Man mochte ihn nicht älter als fünf oder sechs Jahre schätzen mit den kurzen Stummelbeinen und den kleinen Augen.  
Er war völlig vertieft in sein Spiel, bei dem unverwüstliche Zaubererminiaturen den Kampf Grindelwalds gegen Dumbledore darstellten.  
Gerade wurde der böse Zauberer vom guten geplättet, um gleich darauf in vollem Glanz erneut aufzuerstehen.  
Am meisten war Peter von den winzigen Blitzen fasziniert, welche die Zauberstäbe der beiden abgaben. Irgendwann wollte er auch so zaubern können. Er würde böse Magier bekämpfen und sie alle besiegen. Dann würde Dad vielleicht endlich mal lächeln.

Langsam sank Grindelwald auf die Knie. Seine Gegenwehr erlahmte und er setzte den Angriffen Dumbledores kaum noch etwas entgegen.  
Gerade sollte der finale Schlag erfolgen, als ein Summen an Peters Ohr drang. Es klang nach einem großen Insekt. Suchend blickte Peter um sich.

Husch, da war etwas Schwarzes. Da rechts, beim Haselnussstrauch!  
Peter dachte nicht mehr an Gut und Böse, sondern nur noch an dieses seltsame Tierchen, dass da so lustig brummte und summte.  
Vorsichtig tapste er an die grünen Zweige heran. Nichts zu sehen. Langsam schob sich Peter immer weiter in den Busch. Das Brummen wurde immer lauter und Peter war sich sicher...da! Da war es!

Aber es war kein Insekt. Vielmehr war es ein kleines...Ding. Mit Flügeln und sechs Ärmchen und kohlrabenschwarz flatterte es von Blatt zu Blatt. Verhalten atmete Peter aus. Das kleine Wesen hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt und kam langsam in seine Reichweite. Blitzschnell schoss die Hand des Jungen vor und umschloß die Doxy mit festem Griff.  
Beinahe im selben Augenblick öffnete sich die Hand wieder und ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter schüttelte seine Hand wie verrückt, aber das Ding hatte sich darin fest gebissen und war nicht wieder loszukriegen. Peter tat das Einzige, was ihm seinem Schmerz einfiel: „Nebbles!", brüllte er aus Leibeskräften. Knall. Die kleine Hauselfe in der viel zu großen Schürze tauchte auf. „Na warte, böse Doxy du. Kannst nicht einfach Nebbles' Herrn beißen!" Mit geübten Griff entfernte sie die Doxy und schleuderte sie weit weg. „Komm kleiner Herr." Mit dem weinenden Peter an der Hand überquerte sie den Bach und lief in Richtung des großen Hauses, welches im Licht der Abendsonne stand.

Vergessen waren Dumbledore und Grindelwald, die ihren ewigen Kampf aufs Neue begannen.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wie immer war der Abendtisch mit einer reichlichen Auswahl an Speisen gedeckt. Peter saß neben seiner Großmutter Honora, die ihm die besten Stücke heraussuchte und auf dem Teller in mundgerechte Bissen zerteilte. Stetig füllte sie ihm sein Glas mit Kürbissaft nach und ermahnte ihn, gerade zu sitzen.  
Was der Junge an Aufmerksamkeit zuviel von seiner Großmutter bekam, erhielt er von seinem Vater zu wenig.  
Henry speiste nur selten mit seiner Familie, und tat er es doch, so wirkte er wie heute abweisend und schaufelte das Essen ohne jedes Vergnügen in sich hinein.  
Großmutter Honora ereiferte sich gerade über die Doxy, die Peters Finger in einen großen, roten Klumpen verwandelt hatte.  
„Gräßlich, dieses Viehzeug. Gleich morgen werde ich den Hauselfen befehlen, diese Kreaturen auszumerzen!"  
Dabei strich sie Peter über den Kopf und warf ihrem Sohn einen beinahe vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
„Wie können sie es wagen, einfach meinen Liebling anzugreifen!" Peter spürte den Blick seines Vaters auf sich, wagte es jedoch nicht, aufzusehen. Stattdessen wollte er noch einen Schluck Kürbissaft nehmen, verschluckte sich jedoch, da ihm seine Großmutter zu derbe über den Kopf strich. Unter lautem Husten verfärbte sich sein Kopf krebsrot, während Honora ihm hastig auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Oh mein Liebling, hast du dich verschluckt? Komm her, ich drück dich, dann wird alles wieder gut. Der böse, böse Kürbissaft."  
An dieser Stelle verlor Henry Pettigrew die Geduld. „Es ist genug, Mutter. Wenn du nur mal dein dümmliches Geschwätz hören könntest."  
„Mein dümmliches Geschwätz? Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich?!"  
Schlagartig änderte sich die Stimmung im Raum. Die beiden Erwachsenen blickten sich an, wie Kontrahenten in einem Kampf.  
„Du verziehst ihn, Mutter. Mit deiner ewigen Tuttelei und deinem Gehabe machst du ihn zu einem Weichling."  
„Ich will deinen Sohn nur zu einem guten Menschen erziehen, der Manieren und Anstand besitzt."  
„Er kann sich ja noch nicht mal ein Würstchen alleine klein schneiden, wie soll er da Ahnung von Manieren oder Anstand haben?!"  
„Nun Henry, bei dir habe ich diesen Punkt offenbar versäumt, denn du läßt keinerlei Achtung mir gegenüber erkennen!"  
„Wie soll ich Achtung vor jemandem haben, der meinen Sohn zu einem Idioten verzieht?"  
„Wenn du die Erziehung deines Sohnes selbst übernehmen oder ihm zumindest eine Mutter geben würdest, müsstest du über diesen Punkt nicht mit mir streiten!"

Klonk.

Unwillkürlich duckte sich Peter vor der Eiseskälte, die sich blitzschnell auszubreiten schien.  
Mutter. Dieses eine Wort. Damit verbanden sich für Peter unbestimmte Sehnsüchte und Gedanken. Die Launen seines Vaters hingen damit zusammen, und das Bild der hübschen Frau mit den gütigen Augen, welches in der Eingangshalle hing und ihm beim Vorübergehen zuzwinkerte.  
Mutter.

Sein Vater war bleich im Gesicht; es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Großmutter Honora hingegen klapperte ungerührt auf ihrem Teller weiter. Krachend schob der Herr des Hauses seinen Stuhl zurück und verließ wortlos das Speisezimmer. Von diesem Tag an unternahm Henry Pettigrew nie wieder einen Versuch, sich in die Erziehung seines Sohnes einzumischen.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Der große Saal war von vielen Kerzen erleuchtet, die hoch über den Köpfen der Feiernden schwebten. Das große Mahl war eben vorüber gegangen und nun ertönte festliche Musik. Tanzende fanden sich zusammen und wiegten sich zu den Klängen auf dem Parkett.

Wahrlich, solch ein Fest konnten sich nur wenige leisten. Henry Pettigrew gehörte dazu. Noch, wie boshafte Stimmen flüsterten. Man raunte sich zu, dass ihn sein Glück verlassen hatte.Doch davon war zumindest heute Abend nichts zu spüren.

Peter stand allein in einer Ecke.Der Stoff seines Festumhanges kratzte auf der Haut. Stumm betrachtete er die Gäste seines Vaters. Darunter waren auch einige Kinder. Sein Vater hatte ihm vor dem Fest aufgetragen, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Das sei gut fürs Geschäft und außerdem wären die Blacks eine ehrwürdige Familie und es könne nicht schaden, wenn... den Rest hatte Peter vergessen.  
Er hatte versucht, mit der blonden Schwester zu reden. Aber unbeholfen wie er war, hatte er Kürbissaft auf seinen Umhang gekippt. Das Mädchen war kichernd weggegangen und nicht wieder gekommen. Peter hätte gut damit leben können, wäre da nicht etwas gewesen, was ihm großes Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

Anlässlich dieses festlichen Aktes hatte Henry Pettigrew beschlossen, dass sein Sohn etwas aufführen sollte. In Ermangelung irgendwelcher Talente hatte es dann geheißen, dass Peter dressierte Wildelfen vorführen sollte. Gefesselt an eine magische Kette sollte er dem staunenden Zaubererpublikum die beiden Kreaturen zeigen. Peter, der seit dem unglücklichen Zusammentreffen mit der Doxy großen Respekt vor magischen Zauberwesen hatte, wollte zunächst nein sagen.

Henry schien das Zögern seines Sohnes zu bemerken, denn er meinte spöttisch, dass Peter nicht müsse, wenn er zu feige sei.  
Der Junge, zeitlebens im Kampf um die Anerkennung seines Vaters, fasste sich ein Herz und erklärte sich mutig für die Aufgabe bereit.  
Aber so mutig fühlte sich Peter jetzt nicht mehr. Seine Aufgabe stand vor ihm wie ein unbezwingbarer Berg.  
'Ich muss es schaffen', dachte er immer wieder, während sich seine Finger um den Saftfleck krampften.

Sein Vater hielt bereits die Rede, die er Tage zuvor einstudiert hatte. Applaus ertönte und verhallte dann wieder in einzelnen Klatschern.  
Peter fühlte sich gestoßen, gedrängt und ehe er sich versah, stand er bereits auf der kleinen Bühne, mitten im Raum. Der Käfig mit den Elfen stand schon da. Peter atmete tief durch und öffnete dann den Käfig. Mit zitternden Händen ergriff er die silberne Kette.  
Der Plan war simpel. Die Wildelfen sollten einmal quer durchs ganze Publikum geführt werden. Der Bändiger der beiden Wesen war unerkannt unter den Gästen, falls es zu Zwischenfällen kam.  
Die Elfen kämpften gegen die Fessel, welche ihnen die Freiheit nahm. Aber jedes einzelne Glied war mit Magie gespickt, mächtiger Magie, die ihre eigene bei weitem übertraf. So ließen sich die beiden Zauberwesen schließlich mehr schlecht als recht durch die gaffende Menge führen. Vorbei an dem Bogen aus Lichterfeen und vorbei an dem riesigen Buffet. Da stand die blonde Black; Peter straffte automatisch die Schultern.

Jetzt nur noch vorbei am Tisch der Würdenträger und dann zurück aufs Podium. Peter atmete erleichtert aus. Vielleicht hatten die Elfen Peters momentane Schwäche bemerkt; vielleicht wollten sie auch nur einen letzten Versuch unternehmen...  
Mit einem harten Ruck stießen die beiden Wesen nach vorn und die Kette glitt aus Peters Hand. Einen Moment später war die Hölle los.

Eine der beiden Elfen hatte eine ältere Dame angesprungen und sich in deren Hochfrisur vergraben. Die andere sprang auf das Buffet und hinterließ dort ein deutliches Zeichen ihrer Abneigung gegen die zivilisierte Welt. Heilloses Chaos entstand, als ein paar Zauberer Schock-Zauber losschickten, die nicht besonders gut gezielt waren.

Furcht machte sich in Peter breit. Heillose Angst...vor dem Zorn seines Vaters. Doch bevor er dem Drang seiner Füße nachgeben konnte, spürte er etwas Brennendes am linken Arm. Henry hatte ihn gepackt und zerrte ihn mit eisernem Griff aus dem Saal. Peter kam erst zum Verschnaufen, als sein Vater in der menschenleeren Eingangshalle stoppte und sich zu ihm herumdrehte.

„So", sagte Henry Pettigrew. „So."

Peter duckte sich in Erwartung eines vollkommenen Wutausbruches, aber der kam nicht. Stattdessen sah er, wie sein Vater dem Bild seiner Mutter einen Blick zuwarf und dann seufzte. Auf einmal schien er in sich zusammenzusacken. „Ich hätte es nicht tun dürfen", sagte Henry mehr zu sich als zu irgendjemand anderem. „Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen..." Dann lauter: „Nebbles!" Die Hauselfe erschien an der Seite ihres Herrn.  
„Bring Peter nach oben und sorge dafür, dass er bis morgen früh nicht mehr herunter kommt. „Dad..." Peter wollte sich entschuldigen, aber sein Vater ging ohne einen Blick oder ein Wort. Langsam fiel die Tür zum Ballsaal wieder zu. Tränen rannen über das Gesicht des Jungen. Es dauerte die alte Hauselfe, ihren jungen Herrn so traurig zu sehen.  
„Kommt, junger Herr." Sanft berührte sie seine Schulter, doch mit einem verbitterten Aufschrei schlug er die liebevolle Hand weg.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, ich kann alleine nach oben gehen!"  
Wütend stapfte der Junge die Treppe hoch, während ihm seine kleine Dienerin mit bedächtlich wackelndem Kopf folgte. Das wird kein gutes Ende nehmen, befand Nebbles.  
Aber wer gab schon etwas auf die Meinung einer alten Elfe.

Am nächsten Tag kam der Brief aus Hogwarts. Mit Feuereifer stürzte sich Peters Großmutter in die Vorbereitungen. Seinen Vater bekam er bis zu seiner Abreise nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Henry Pettigrew, der seinen Sohn wohl für die größte Enttäuschung seines Lebens hielt, verstarb gänzlich unerwartet zwei Monate später. Sein Vermögen wurde unter diversen Gläubigern aufgeteilt. Der kleine Restbetrag ging als Erbe Peters zu seiner Großmutter, die es bis zu seinem 17. Lebensjahr für ihn verwaltete.


	3. Hogwarts

**3. Kapitel – Hogwarts**

Peter war noch nie gut darin gewesen, schnell wegzulaufen. Seine Beine waren zu kurz; außerdem neigte er zu Dicklichkeit.  
So verspürte er beinahe Befriedigung, als er auf die glatte Steinmauer stieß und wusste, dass es nun keinen Ausweg mehr gab.  
Mit etwas Glück wäre es bald vorbei und er käme noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen.

Grinsend näherten sich seine Peiniger. Rosier schlich von rechts auf ihn zu, während Ledridge von links kam.  
„Hallo, Petie. Du hast heute noch gar nicht Guten Tag zu uns gesagt."  
„Gu-Guten Tag."  
„Schon besser. Hast du uns was mitgebracht?"  
Peter wusste ganz genau, was sie meinten. Aber er hatte nur noch eine Galleone und die musste für den Rest des Monats reichen. Taschengeld gab es erst wieder in zwei Wochen.  
„Nein", sagte Peter und hoffte, das würde reichen. Aber es reichte nie.  
„Petie, du sollst uns doch nicht anlügen. Accio Geldbörse!", bellte Ledridge.  
Die kleine Lederbörse schnellte aus Peters Umhang hervor und flog in die Hand Ledridges.  
„Eine Galleone? Das ist nicht gerade viel." Während Rosier mißbilligend den Kopf schüttelte, näherten sich rasche Schritte.

„Glaub mir, Sirius, wir werden Ravenclaw vernichten!" „Ich hab ja gar nichts anderes gesagt. Ich denke nur, dass die den besseren Sucher haben." Auf die Art und Weise kabbelten sich zwei Jungenstimmen, bis schließlich Sirius Black und James Potter um die Ecke bogen. Die beiden blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und in Peter keimte ein plötzlicher Hoffnungsschimmer.

Natürlich kannte er Potter und Black; wer tat das nicht? Sie waren in seinem Haus und immer umschwärmt von anderen Schülern. Peter war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie seinen Namen wussten, aber darauf kam es jetzt nicht an.  
„Helft mir", presste er hervor.

Black zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich mich in fremde Angelegenheiten einmischen will." „Besser ist es, du hältst deine Nase heraus. Das hier geht dich sowieso nichts an." Ledridge drehte sich wieder seinem Opfer zu.  
Potter und Black, gerade im Begriff weiterzugehen, blieben erneut stehen. „Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht.", sagte Black stirnrunzelnd.  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr den kleinen Pettigrew jetzt in Ruhe lassen.", fügte Potter hinzu und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Die Fronten bildeten sich beinahe automatisch. Peter, von allen vergessen, drückte sich möglichst flach an die Wand.

Die Rivalität zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin wurde seit jeher gehegt und gepflegt. Außerdem konnte keiner der Jungen einem so offenen Duell widerstehen. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu günstig, denn im Moment schienen sämtliche Lehrer außer Reichweite. Auch wenn Rosier und Ledrigde es besser hätten wissen müssen. Der eigentliche Kampf dauerte dann auch nur wenige Sekunden.  
Im Weglaufen entwichen Rosier unter leisem „Blubb-Blubb" rosa Seifenblasen. Ledridge dagegen war gleich ohnmächtig zusammen gesunken. Peter stieg vorsichtig über ihn hinweg, um sich bei seinen Rettern zu bedanken. Potter winkte ab, doch Black nahm Peter genau unter die Lupe.  
„Wieso hast du dich nicht gewehrt? Die beiden sind keine besonders schweren Brocken."  
Peter wusste keine Antwort und wurde rot. Ehe er irgendwas entgegnen konnte, waren die beiden Jungen weitergegangen und redeten über Quidditch, als wären sie nie unterbrochen wurden.

Langsam sammelte Peter seine verstreuten Sachen ein und dachte dabei, wie schön es wäre, solche Freunde zu haben. Sie waren lustig; es gab bestimmt immer etwas zu lachen. Außerdem waren sie stark, konnten einen immer beschützen...und sie waren beliebt. Vor allem bei den Schülern, aber er hatte auch schon gesehen, wie Black Professor McGonagall um den Finger gewickelt hatte.

Solche Freunde zu besitzen, hieß Macht...

Zwei Wochen später erfuhr er, dass Potter und Black nachsitzen mussten. Es kostete ihn einiges an Mut und Überwindung, aber unter einem Vorwand konnte er sie vom Nachsitzen befreien. Unter dem alten Baum am Seeufer teilten sie eine ganze Tüte mit Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf. Es war ein goldener Nachmittag voll seliger Schlemmereien und ab diesem Tag sah man Potter und Black oft in Begleitung eines kleinen, dicken Jungen namens Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Peter hätte nie gedacht, dass es so weh tun würde.

Sicher, James und Sirius hatten ihn auf furchtbare Schmerzen vorbereitet. Die Haut würde spannen und spannen, bis man glaubte, sie würde platzen. Wenn man es kaum noch aushielt, würden die Knochen anfangen, sich zu verändern, zu wachsen, zu schrumpfen und das Fell würde sprießen. Irgendwann wäre es dann vorbei, und man würde auf einmal ganz neue Eindrücke bekommen. Doch nie hätte Peter gedacht, dass es so schlimm wäre.  
Er wollte schreien, aber in seinen Ohren dröhnte nur ein schreckliches Fiepen.  
Er spürte, wie sich sein Körper langsam verzog.  
Seine Perspektive wandelte sich; alles in seiner Umgebung schien größer zu werden...während er kleiner wurde. Er schrumpfte. Er schrumpfte wirklich.

Peter quiekte wieder, während seine Kleidung langsam über ihn hinaus wuchs. Da stand Sirius. Gebannt sah er Peter bei dessen Verwandlung zu. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass James sich gleichzeitig in den Hirsch verwandeln sollte, damit Peter Sicherheit hatte. Immerhin verwandelte er sich in das kleinste Tier von allen. Sirius dagegen blieb Mensch, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können.  
Peter hatte sich vorgenommen, dass ein solcher Notfall nicht vorkommen würde.

Und dennoch...dieser furchtbare Schmerz.

Das hier war viel mehr als ein Schluck vom Vielsaft-Trank und keiner der Jungen hatte sich eigentlich richtige Gedanken über die Konsequenzen gemacht. Peter fühlte einen frischen Luftzug auf seiner nackten Haut, der jedoch gleich darauf wieder verschwand. Ihm wuchs Fell, graues Fell. Und Barthaare. Peter konnte spüren, wie sich deren Enden bewegten.

Seine Körperhaltung war nun gedrungener und mit Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass er sich auf allen Vieren befand. Seine Kleidung fiel über ihm zusammen. Verzweifelt quiekend arbeitete sich Peter zwischen Unmengen von Stoff hervor. Über ihm standen blaue Bäume, die in etwas Schwarzes übergingen und schließlich in einer hellen Scheibe endeten. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis Peter verstand, dass dies Sirius war. Die Erde bebte. Hilflos kreischte Peter und versuchte, unbeholfen, wegzulaufen.  
Lautes Getrappel dröhnte ihm in den Ohren und es wäre wohl übel ausgegangen, wenn James seine vier Biene nicht schon so gut im Griff gehabt hätte.  
Jetzt stakste der Hirsch vorsichtig um die Ratte herum, darauf bedacht, seinen Freund nicht mit seinen Hufen zu zerquetschen.

Sirius bückte sich rasch und nahm Peter auf seine Hand. Aus irgendeinem Grund lachte er so laut, dass Peters Ohren gellten. Dann leiser: „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Ich setze dich jetzt draußen ab und laufe im Tarnumhang neben dir her. James bleibt solange hier und hält Wache. Denk dran, dir kann nichts passieren. Halt dich immer tief im Gras und lauf im gleichen Tempo."  
Damit setzte Sirius die Ratte vor dem geheimen Versteck der Freunde ab.

Die Nacht war ziemlich kalt, Winter eben, doch Peter machte dies nichts aus. Sein Fell wärmte ihn hervorragend, besser als sein Schulmantel, so kam es ihm vor. Schnuppernd sog er die frische Luft durch seine lange Nase. Neue Gerüche taten sich ihm auf; es schien, als könne er auf einmal am Geruch des Grases erkennen, wann zum letzten Mal ein Zentaur darüber geschritten war. Er roch, dass Sirius gestern das letzte Mal geduscht hatte und etwas Unbestimmtes, Blumiges.  
Vorsichtig tastete er sich voran. Seine Beine schienen ihm im Schnee weitaus besser zu gehorchen, auch wenn er ein wenig einsank.  
Zunächst jedoch musste er sich orientieren, die Entfernungen abschätzen und sich seiner Rolle in dieser Riesenwelt bewusst werden.

Bald hatte er das Schloß ausgemacht. Vereinzelte Lichter brannten darin, welche auch noch bis zu ihrem Versteck zu sehen waren. Sie wollten austesten, wie lange Peter seine Verwandlung aufrecht erhalten konnte. Dazu sollte er zum Schloß laufen und wieder zurück. Da es seine erste Verwandlung war, war beschlossen worden, dass Sirius ihn begleitete.  
Peter lief los. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er eine ihm angemessene Geschwindigkeit gefunden und lief nun zügig auf Hogwarts zu. Seine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst und so konzentrierte er sich bald nicht mehr sonderlich auf den Weg, der vor ihm lag. Zu neu war alles, auch wenn er diese Bäume, diese Sträucher schon hundertmal gesehen hatte. Überall raschelte es, ein paar Augen blitzt kurz auf, um gleich wieder zu verschwinden.

Bald schon war das riesige Eichentor zu sehen, das seit jeher Hogwarts Neuankömmlinge begrüßte. Peter beschloss, an dieser Stelle eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Seiner Kondition schienen zwar keinerlei Grenzen mehr gesetzt zu sein, aber er wollte lieber sicher gehen. Die ganze Zeit über waren ihm die Schritte Sirius gefolgt.  
„Peter, ich muss mal kurz. Bin gleich wieder da. Warte hier solange und rühr dich nicht von der Stelle."  
Zum Zeichen seines Verstehens reckte Peter kurz den Schwanz in die Höhe. Er sah, wie aus dem Nichts Fußtritte im Schnee entstanden und von ihm wegführten.

Peter musste an Remus denken, der jetzt gerade oben im Bett lag und überhaupt nicht ahnte, was seine Freunde gerade taten.  
'Ich freue mich schon auf sein Gesicht', dachte Peter, 'Das wird eine Überraschung!'  
Er hatte zwar immer an das Können von James und Sirius geglaubt (sie waren einfach die Besten), aber trotzdem...leise Zweifel hatten sich in ihm geregt, als die Animagus-Sache aufkam. Würden ihre Künste dazu wirklich ausreichen? Kräfte von Fünftklässlern, die noch nicht einmal ihre ZAGs hatten.

Peter hatte die Wahl gehabt. Und so hatte er sich entschieden mit Hilfe zwei der begabtesten Jungmagier Animagus zu werden.  
Diese Entscheidung war trotz allem die bequemere gewesen. Zum Einen war er so nach wie vor befreundet mit den anderen drei; zum Anderen konnte er so teil an etwas haben, das ihm nie wieder jemand wegnehmen könnte.  
Als Animagus, noch dazu in dieser kleinen Gestalt, hatte er auf einmal _Möglichkeiten_.

Peter war derart in Zukunftsmusik vertieft, dass er das Unheil hinter sich nicht wahrnahm. Erst als Mrs. Norris ihn in den Nacken gebissen hatte, wurde ihm die drohende Gefahr bewußt. Blind um sich schlagend erwischte Peter mit einer seiner Krallen die Nase des Monstrums. Fauchend wich die Katze zurück und ließ dabei ihr Opfer fallen. Peter dachte gar nicht, über einen Kampf nach, sondern rannte, was seine Beine hergaben. Der pure Instinkt hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Blindlings stob er durch den Schnee, gefolgt von der knurrenden Mrs. Norris. Die wilde Verfolgungsjagd fand ein jähes Ende, als Sirius zurückkehrte und die Katze des Hausmeisters mit einem Schockzauber belegte.

Peter bemerkte nichts davon. Er rannte weiter und weiter, beseelt von schrecklicher Furcht, gleich getötet und verspeist zu werden. Durch seine Panik und seine Angst verlor er nach und nach die Kontrolle über seine Verwandlung. Fell wurde zu Haut, zu Haar, Knochen reckten sich wieder in die althergebrachte Ordnung.

Sirius fand ihn nackt und ohnmächtig im Schnee und schleifte ihn zurück zum Geheimversteck. Er und der zurückverwandelte James hatten ordentlich zu tun, bis der Bewusstlose wieder munter war. Nachdem Peter sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, klopfte Sirius ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Hast dich tapfer geschlagen, Alter." Peter brachte ein zittriges Lächeln zustande. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
„Warum hast du vorhin so gelacht, als du mich als Ratte gesehen hast?"  
Sirius grinste. „Weil dein Schwanz mich daran erinnert hat, wie mein Bruder als kleines Kind immer mit Würmern gespielt hat. Er hat damit regelmäßig meine Mutter in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und da musste ich halt lachen, als ich deinen Wurmschwanz gesehen hab."  
„Haha, sehr witzig!", brummte Peter, doch seinen Spitznamen hatte er von da an weg.

Die drei Jungen machten noch mehrere Feldversuche und wurden immer sicherer darin, sich in Tiere zu verwandeln. Eines Tages überraschten sie dann ihren Freund Remus Lupin mit ihren tierischen Alter egos.  
Die Rumtreiber waren geboren – und bis heute noch raunt man sich in den Wäldern Hogwarts die Geschichte zu von der ungleichen Freundschaft zwischen einem Werwolf, einem Hund, einem Hirsch und einer Ratte.


	4. Wichtige Entscheidung

**4. - Wichtige Entscheidung**

Die Kneipe war nicht mehr als ein billiger Schuppen, der seine beste Zeit schon um etliche Jahre überschritten hatte. Ein paar Kerzenstumpfen verbreiteten schmieriges Licht und der Geruch schien die Ausdünstungen unzähliger Saufgelage in sich zu tragen.  
Kein Wunder, dass viele Gäste das „Down Under" erst betraten, nachdem sie sich einen Kopfblasenzauber verpasst hatten.

So auch die vier jungen Männer, welche ganz hinten am verstecktesten Tisch die Köpfe zusammen steckten. Offensichtlich hatten sie gewichtige Dinge zu besprechen, denn kaum das jemand auch nur den Anschein machte, in ihre Nähe zu gelangen, hörten sie sofort auf zu reden und machten unbeteiligte Gesichter. In diesen Zeiten war es besser, niemandem zu trauen. Selbst eine harmlose Bedienung konnte von der Gegenseite geschickt worden sein.  
„Dumbledore hat gefragt, ob wir uns anschließen. Lily und ich haben lange darüber diskutiert und stimmen darin überein, dass wir ihm helfen werden, wo wir können."

James Potter lehnte sich zurück. In den Gesichtern seine Freunde las er vieles, vor allem Fragen. Remus begann mit dem, was James bereits drei Nächte Schlaf gekostet hatte.  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass es zu gefährlich für Lily ist?"  
James winkte ab. „Das frag sie selbst. Sie ist der festen Ansicht, auch in den Orden zu gehen und ich kann sie nicht davon abhalten. Dieses sture Weib." Liebe schwang in diesem letzten Satz mit, aber auch Angst um eine gemeinsame Zukunft.  
„Nun, Krone, du kennst meine Ansichten. Dieses Voldemort-Arschloch – Merlin, hör auf zu zucken, Peter! - dieser Penner hat es verdient, dass ihm jemand in den Arsch tritt! Außerdem möchte ich gerne meine Cousine Bella wiedersehen. Ich bin dabei!" Sirius knackte mit den Fingern. Er und James blickten sich an und zeigten das gleiche Grinsen.

Ein langes Schweigen setzte an, das schließlich von Remus unterbrochen wurde.  
„Fenrir Greyback hat mich gebissen, als ich fünf Jahre alt war. Seitdem" - er blickte kurz zu James - „habe ich dieses kleine Problem. Wie ich hörte, haben sich Fenrir und seine Horden Lord Voldemort angeschlossen. Hat ihnen Beute versprochen..." Remus Stimme wurde eisenhart. Er schien immer der Sanfteste zu sein, der, der von allen Vieren am meisten nachdachte und die anderen in ihrem Tun zügelte. Aber dann gab es auch wieder jene Momente, in denen Remus seine wahre Stärke nach außen kehrte. So auch jetzt.  
„Ich bin ebenfalls dabei, James. Und sei es auch nur, um Greyback zu jagen. Ich werde mit allen mir zu Verfügung stehenden Mitteln den Orden unterstützen!" Sirius klopfte Remus auf die Schulter, was für ihn Zeichen des allerhöchsten Respekts war.

Jetzt, wo sie scheinbar alles Wichtige gesagt hatten, wandte sich das Gespräch allgemeineren Themen zu. James berichtete von den Vorbereitungen zu seiner Hochzeit. Lily war scheinbar in einen Kaufrausch geraten, so dass James seine Verlobte kaum noch zu Gesicht bekam. Remus und Sirius lachten über all die kleinen Eskapaden, die ihr Freund da zum Besten gab, während der Vierte im Bunde, Peter Pettigrew, mucksmäuschenstill dasaß.

'Und was ist mit mir?', dachte er, während seine Freunde lachend die nächste Runde Drachenschnaps bestellten. 'Was ist mit mir?'  
Keiner der anderen schien auf ihn zu warten, auf seine Entscheidung, seine Antwort.  
'Sie glauben nicht einmal an die Möglichkeit, dass ich auch kämpfen möchte! Es scheint...ihnen ganz egal zu sein.', formte Peter einen Gedanken, der ihn schon oft geplagt hatte.  
„Ich will auch kämpfen!", sagte er jetzt ganz unwillkürlich, doch keiner der drei hörte ihm zu.

'Typisch!' Peter biss sich auf die Lippe. 'Sie ignorieren mich. Sie haben mich immer ignoriert. Verdammt noch mal!'  
„Ich will auch kämpfen!", sagte er erneut. Drei Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm herum. Skeptische, fragende Blicke.  
James war der Erste, der die Stille durchbrach.  
„Nun ja, wir...ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht zu gefährlich für dich."  
„Genau, alter Wurmschwanz." Nun mischte sich auch Sirius ein.  
„Wir dachten, du willst lieber nicht mitmachen, da es ja um Leben und Tod geht."  
Die Art, in der Sirius dies sagte, versetzte Peter bitterböse Nadelstiche.  
'Sie halten mich für feige', dachte er vor Wut zitternd. 'Sie denken, ich bin ein Feigling!'

Doch anstatt in sich zu gehen, zu prüfen, ob nicht vielleicht ein Körnchen Wahrheit darin steckte...anstatt sich einzugestehen, dass er nicht der mutigste Mann war und auch nicht der größte Zauberer...dass er lieber in der sicheren Stube saß, als zu kämpfen...stattdessen wuchs heilloser, selbstgerechter Zorn in Peter Pettigrew heran.  
'Wie können sie es wagen?', stürmte es innerlich in ihm, während ihm äußerlich nichts all dessen anzusehen war.  
Einzig Remus zeigte wieder sein Gespür für feine Schwingungen und versuchte zu beschwichtigen.

„Hör mal Peter, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man sich dem Orden nicht anschließt. Die Arbeit ist sehr gefährlich und die Todesser stehen unserer Seite zahlenmäßig derart überlegen gegenüber...denk nochmal in Ruhe darüber nach, bevor du eintrittst. Wenn du einmal dabei bist, kannst du nicht mehr so schnell zurück." Anstatt Peter zu besänftigen, hatte Remus Appell ihn nur noch mehr aufgebracht.  
'Ich werde es euch allen zeigen!', dachte Peter zornig, während er zum dritten Mal sagte: „Ich will auch kämpfen!".

Es folgte ein kurzer Moment Stille, doch dann nickte James und auch die anderen beiden zeigten ihre Zustimmung. Schnell bestellten sie eine weitere Runde Drachenschnaps, mit dem sie ihre Entscheidung begossen.

Eine Woche später wurden die vier zusammen mit Lily Evans in den Orden des Phönix aufgenommen. Sie wurden verschiedenen Tests auf ihre Glaubwürdigkeit hin unterzogen, doch keiner zeigte Anlagen zum Verräter, weshalb sie nach und nach in die Arbeit und die Geheimnisse des Ordens eingeweiht wurden.


	5. Wendepunkt

**5. Wendepunkt**

Das kleine Haus stand abseits am Rande des Dorfes. Es war einstöckig, mit weißem Putz angetan und vor jedem Fenster hing ein hübsch gepflegter Blumenkasten. Das grüne Gartentor, mit der dezenten Aufschrift „Willkommen" lud geradezu ein zum Hereinspazieren und Verweilen. Wenn Muggel das Häuschen hätten sehen können, hätten sie sich gegenseitig angelächelt und es vielleicht für den Nachbarschaftspreis nominiert. Aber das hätte viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt und Aufmerksamkeit war etwas, was die derzeitigen Bewohner des Hauses überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnten.

Sirius lag hinter dem Vorhang auf der Lauer und registrierte jede noch so kleinste Bewegung. Ungeduldig wartete er auf das Zeichen, dass es endlich losgehen könne. Sie hatten bereits zu viel Zeit in Blackmore's Garden verschwendet und der Weg, der noch vor ihnen lag, war nicht der Leichteste. Hinter sich hörte er das Gezeter von Madame Peebles, gelegentlich unterbrochen von Remus Stimme, der sie zu beruhigen suchte. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Mittlerweile konnte er ein klein wenig verstehen, warum Voldemort dieses keifende Weib beseitigen lassen wollte.  
„Ich werde nicht gehen! Ich habe keine Angst vor diesem Knilch! Soll er mich doch holen, wenn er kann, ich werde ihm ordentlich – lassen sie das ja nicht fallen!", kreischte sie in Peters Richtung, der gerade einige ihrer Sachen zum Aufbruch packte.

Remus startete seinen nächsten Versuch.  
„Jetzt seien sie doch vernünftig, Madame Peebles. Wir tun das nur für ihre Sicherheit. Es hilft niemandem, wenn sie umgebracht werden. Wir bringen sie an einen sicheren Ort. Dumbledore höchstpersönlich-"  
„Es ist mir schnuppe, und selbst wenn Merlin mich anbetteln würde! Ich habe mir zuviel aufgebaut, um jetzt alles hinzuwerfen. Mein Leben steckt in diesem Häuschen und ich werde es nicht so einfach aufgeben. Ich bleibe hier!" Mit verschränkten Armen und Sturmsignalen im Gesicht setzte sie sich auf das Sofa.  
Mit demselben Gesicht hatte sie einen furiosen Artikel über Voldemort geschrieben und ihn schließlich selbständig veröffentlicht, nachdem kein einziger Verleger sich dazu hatte bereit erklären wollen.

Voldemorts Macht beruhte auf Erpressung, Einschüchterung und Furcht. Doch mit ihrem Artikel hatte Madame Peebles versucht, genau dies zu untergraben. Sie nannte ihn einen wichtigtuerischen Emporkömmling, der, mit Ödipus-Komplexen behaftet, nach einer Macht griff, welche er niemals an sich bringen könne, da er viel zu unbedeutend sei. Es setzte ein Zeichen, dass es immer noch Menschen in der Magischen Welt gab, die so dachten und es auch offen verkündeten. Der Artikel war mehrfach nachgedruckt worden und so ziemlich jeder hatte ihn gelesen oder zumindest davon gehört.  
Es gab Zauberer, die Voldemort für geringere Vergehen hatte umbringen lassen. Die Zeichen standen also auf Sturm, wenn nicht gar nicht Orkan, doch die Einzige, die dies ignorierte, war Aubree Peebles.

Jetzt kam Mad-Eye Moody dazu, dem die Leitung dieser Mission übertragen worden war. Er runzelte die Stirn und fixierte Madame Peebles mit seinem rollenden Auge. Die schaute nicht weniger stur zurück. Keiner von beiden schien dieses Blickeduell gewinnen zu können, also hob Moody zu einer für ihn erstaunlich langen Rede an.  
„Sie wollen also nicht mitkommen. Besser wär's ja. Voldemort geht nicht besonders zimperlich mit seinen Opfern um, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, er wird nur ein paar seiner Todesser schicken.  
Fenrir Greyback, der war in letzter Zeit immer dabei. Ist ein Werwolf, wie sie wissen, und ziemlich blutrünstig.  
Rodolphus Lestrange, ganz bestimmt. Er beherrscht den Crucio-Fluch perfekt. Er und seine Frau, dieses Monstrum, sollen den Zauber an sich gegenseitig ausüben, nur so zum Spaß.  
Adad Ledridge, ein sehr begabter Legilimentiker. Angeblich dringt er in den Geist seiner Opfer ein und lässt die schlimmsten Momente ihres Lebens wieder vor ihnen auferstehen.  
Braucht's also nicht mal einen Dementor, um ihnen all die hübschen kleinen Bilder zu zeigen. Ein paar mehr werden wohl dabei sein.  
Sie werden sich weiden an ihrer Pein, an ihren Schreien. Jeder einzelne davon wird die Todesser dazu aufstacheln, sie noch ein bisschen länger am Leben zu lassen, sie noch etwas länger zu quälen. Wenn sie Glück haben, werden sie bloß ein paar Stunden schreien. Wenn nicht, tut's mir leid." Moody zuckte mit den Achseln.

Jeder im Raum, ausgenommen Sirius, starrte die beiden an. Ganz langsam senkte Madame Peebles den Kopf.  
„Sie haben fünf Minuten, um zu packen.", knurrte Moody. „Danach geht es los." Mad-Eye Moody schlurfte wieder zurück auf seinen Platz im Schlafzimmer. Von Madama Peebles war kein Wort mehr zu hören.

Auf den Punkt genau fünf Minuten später stand die kleine Truppe bereit. Pünktlich kam das Zeichen zum Abflug und tatsächlich schien die Straße vor dem Haus leer und sicher.  
„Also gut", wandte sich Moody das letzte Mal an seine Truppe. „Sirius, du gehst voraus und sicherst alles. Danach kommt Dädalus mit den Koffern. Sieh zu, dass du dich an Sirius hältst. Lupin, Pettigrew, ihr flankiert Madame Peebles. Weicht auf keinen Fall von ihrer Seite.  
Benjy, du bildest zusammen mit mir die Nachhut. Wir müssen nur 500 Meter die Straße rauf, dann können wir disapparieren. Kennt jeder seinen Platz?"

Moody wartete das Nicken der Umstehenden ab, dann schickte er Sirius los. Einen Moment später verließ Dädalus Diggel das Haus. Gleich darauf folgten ihm Remus und Peter mit Aubree Peebles in ihrer Mitte. Keiner aus der Truppe rannte, das wäre zu auffällig gewesen.  
Ruhigen Schrittes liefen sie die Straße entlang. 500 Meter...400 Meter...300 Meter...die Hälfte des Weges war bereits geschafft.

Peter sah, wie Dädalus sich vor ihm mit den Koffern plagte und einen Moment später von zwei Todessern angegriffen wurde. Mit lautem Knall erschienen sie neben ihm und begannen sofort Flüche zu schleudern. Peters Herz raste; weiter vorn konnte man Sirius brüllen hören.  
Dichter Nebel zog auf; dicker und undurchlässiger als alles andere. Der Sicht beraubt, konnte Peter spüren, wie Madame Peebles neben ihm zitterte. Oder zitterte er selbst? Peter wusste es nicht; wusste nur, dass er weg wollte von diesem Nebel, von dieser bitterbösen Stille -  
„Stupor!", brüllte es vor ihnen und Peter konnte sich gerade noch ducken. Der Fluch sauste über ihm hinweg. Weiter hinten hörte man Geschrei und ein entsetzliches Stöhnen. Noch bevor Peter wieder aufgestanden war, wusste er, dass er Remus und die Frau verloren hatte.  
Ziellos tapste er umher und traute sich nicht zu rufen, denn das hätte jedem sofort verraten, wo er war.  
Einmal traf er etwas Weiches am Boden: Ein Todesser, der ohnmächtig da lag und aus einer ekelhaften Wunde am Kopf blutete.  
Ohne Sinn und Verstand stolperte er weiter, hörte Kämpfende um sich herum und wich verfehlten Flüchen aus.  
Schmerzensschreie ertönten irgendwoher, lauter und entsetzlicher, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Und dazwischen immer wieder leise, fast lieblich: „Crucio."

Das nackte Grauen packte Peter; seine Hand klammerte sich fest um den Zauberstab. Er versuchte zu orten, woher die furchtbaren Laute kamen, um sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu flüchten, aber er hatte jedes Gefühl für den Raum verloren.  
Langsam lichtete sich die Szene und Peter wollte sich schon glücklich schimpfen, als er mit Schrecken bemerkte, dass da Madame Peebles lag. Blutend, sich im Schmerz krümmend und über ihr ein Todesser, die Zauberstabhand erhoben – und in Peters Richtung blickend.

„Packt ihn!", brüllte Lestrange und zwei Todesser rannten auf Peter zu. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an Aubree Peebles zu verschwenden, raste er davon. Es war ihm egal, was mit den anderen passierte und dass das Opfer bereits wieder mit dem Crucio-Fluch gequält wurde...Peter wollte nur noch sein nacktes Leben retten. 'Sie jagen mich! Oh Merlin!', brüllte es in ihm, während er weiter rannte. 'Muss mich verstecken..muss weg...wohin?'

Der Nebel schien sich noch dichter zusammenzuziehen, selbst die Geräusche wurden immer leiser. 'Die Ratten verlassen das sinkende Schiff', fiel ihm unsinnigerweise ein, und er blieb stehen wie eine Salzsäule. 'Natürlich', dachte Peter. Die Lösung war ja so einfach. Und sie hatte die ganze Zeit in ihm geruht.  
Hastig sammelte er seine Gedanken, einzig ausgerichtet auf das Ziel, sich in eine Ratte zu verwandeln.

Es begann. Peter hatte sich seit dem ersten Mal so oft verwandelt, dass es mittlerweile nur noch ein paar Sekunden dauerte. Im Schrumpfen bemerkte er, wie Sirius an ihm vorbei rannte, genau in die Richtung, aus der Peter geflüchtet war. 'Hoffentlich hat er mich nicht gesehen', war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er gänzlich sein menschliches Aussehen gegen das tierische getauscht hatte.  
Peter entfernte sich ins Unterholz. Dort würde ihn niemand sehen, und wenn doch, würde keiner Gedanken an eine Ratte verschwenden.

Irgendwann, eine scheinbare Ewigkeit später, war der Kampf vorüber und die Todesser verschwunden. Die Kameraden stießen nach und nach aufeinander und Peter war unter ihnen. Keiner hatte seine Flucht bemerkt, wie er beruhigt feststellte. Madame Peebles war gerade noch gerettet worden, aber es war unklar, welche Schäden sie davon getragen hatte.  
Gerupft und zerzaust kam die kleine Truppe im Hauptquartier an. Müde erstatteten sie Bericht an Dumbledore, der ihnen ernst zuhörte und sie dann mit einem tiefen Lob bedachte. Höchstpersönlich brachte er Aubree Peebles ins St. Mungos, während die Kämpfer zurück blieben, um ihre Wunden zu pflegen.

Peter wollte gerade die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hochsteigen, als ihn jemand zurückhielt.

Zornfunkelnd stand Sirius vor ihm. Unwillkürlich wich Peter einen Schritt zurück und setzte an, um zu erklären, um zu entschuldigen, um zu betteln...aber kein Laut entwich seinen Lippen. Sirius Wut war fürchterlich und schlug über Peter zusammen, wie eine Woge schwarzen Meeres, die ihn atemlos machte.  
„Ich habe gesehen, was du getan hast, Peter. Oder besser Wurmschwanz? Du bist der größte Feigling, den ich kenne. In Zukunft bleib besser zuhaus!" Sirius drehte sich um und ging ohne einen Blick zurück durch eine Seitentür wieder zu den anderen.  
Während Peter weiter die Treppe hochging, knarrten die Stufen unter ihm.

Das Licht wich einer äußerst willkommenen Dunkelheit.


End file.
